The Case of the Missing Teddy
by SnappyPatter
Summary: LIEK OMGZ. The SVU is in PRESCHOOL together! They have a big case to solve, but will they manage it before naptime?


Disclaimer: Oh, you know all about the owning and the other folks.

Summary: As much as I love a great 'put 'em in high school' fic, I couldn't help but notice that other age groups were being sorely neglected. So, LIEK OMGZ, what if the SVU were in PRESCHOOL together! And solving cases, but not ones that have to do with sex crimes. So sort of like the real show in more ways than I'd intended.

A dejected wail pierced the happy cacophony of the playroom at 'Uncle Don and Uncle John's Daycare,' drawing three-year-old Livvie's attention away from combing perfect wings into her dolly's hair. Crying wasn't an uncommon occurrence at the child care center – skinned knees, soiled pants and cootie attacks were daily threats to the young attendees – but Livvie thought this cry contained a special cry for help that only she could answer. Toddling over to its source, she asked, "What's wrong?"

Casey, the new girl that no one liked because her mommy didn't seem to know how to dress her properly, raised her tear-stained face, shocked that anyone but Uncle Don or Uncle John would bother to comfort her. Since she'd come to her new daycare, she'd had problems making friends. She thought it was a combination of her clumsiness in breaking some of the other kids' toys and her lack of bladder control. She had never expected that Livvie, one of the most popular toddlers, would talk to her outside of asking her to pass the cookies at the snack table. Not knowing how to respond, Casey put one hand over her eyes and her thumb in her mouth, wishing Livvie would just go away.

Livvie, however, was not dissuaded by Casey's unwillingness to talk. Casey was sure to be less of a challenge than her friend Elliot, who sometimes pulled her hair or threw mud at her when she gave him her daily greeting, "Hi, Elliot! Are you mad today? Wanna talk about it?" Livvie put her hands on her hips and said, "What are you crying about, Casey?"

Casey was surprised to discover that Livvie even knew her name. She gave a mighty sniffle and managed to stammer, "S-somebody st-st-stole my t-t-t-teddy!" before dissolving in a fresh burst of sobs.

Livvie gently patted Casey's back. "It's okay. Maybe I can help you look for him. Then, after we find him, maybe we can play doctor?"

"Doctor?" Casey sniffed, hardly believing that she was not only being offered help, but an invitation to play. Her curiosity about the game made her forget her missing teddy bear. "What's doctor?"

Livvie sighed. "It's a game my friend Alex and I used to play. She's not allowed to come here anymore, and I miss playing with her." Her eyes shone with unshed tears for just a moment, but she reminded herself that big girls don't cry and turned back to Casey. Her tone was all business as she asked, "When was the last time you saw your teddy?"

"Before morning snacktime. He was sitting right here when I went to get my graham crackers, but when I came back from the potty, he was gone!" Casey wailed.

"Hmm…I think we need some more help to look for him all over the playroom." Livvie looked around. "Elliot!" she called in the direction of a boy making a castle with the blocks.

Elliot threw a block at her in reply.

Livvie was unfazed. "If you don't come over and help me I'll tell Uncle Don you threw a toy at me again and you'll get a time-out."

"Is he going to play doctor with us later?" Casey whispered, watching Elliot kick over a few towers of his castle before walking toward them.

"No, silly, he's a boy. That would be yucky." Livvie emphasized her point with some vomiting noises, which Elliot assumed were directed at him.

"Do you want my help or not?" he demanded. Livvie really got on his nerves sometimes, but at least she never tried to kiss him, like Kathy from his Sunday School class. He listened as Livvie explained Casey's predicament. Even though he didn't really know Casey, his cubby was next to hers. That made her his neighbor, and his mom was always saying that he had to treat his neighbor like he wanted to be treated. He knew he'd want someone to help him find his blankie if he were to lose it. "Okay, I'll help," he said, "but maybe we should get some more help." He surveyed the playroom until his gaze found the boy he wanted. "Hey, Fin!" he called.

Fin slowly ambled over. "What'th up, Elliot?"

"This is Casey and someone stole her teddy."

Fin scrunched his face into a scowl. "That'th meththed up," he eventually said, his ghetto roots coming out in his adorable 'gangthta lithp.' "Let'th thearch the playroom."

TBC


End file.
